


Leader

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Olive hates being at home.





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 15** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

It’s a relief to be back at Hogwarts. Olive hates being at home, where the days are filled with Mother crying, the nights are spent listening to Father yelling, and she watches David disappear, off to do who knows what with that Halfblood slag he‘s dating. At Hogwarts, she doesn’t have to hear the fighting or see Mother falling apart. Here, there’s popularity and a world where Father’s Mudblood mistress and Mother’s drinking don’t exist.

When she steps onto the train, she’s able to leave it all behind her. There’s nothing but schoolwork, handsome boys, and her role as leader amongst her friends. It’s a role that she relishes and has spent years earning with concern, loyalty, and listening to those who can give her this power. In the two years since she became the head of their little group, she’s kept a tight grip on her rule. It’s the only thing she can really control, after all, and she’s not about to lose it.

Olive walks through the train corridors with her head held high. She stops to flirt with Riddle, who is as handsome and charming as always, and attempts to make him jealous by turning her attentions to Avery. It never seems to work with Riddle like it does with other boys, though, and she soon tires of being ignored. With a toss of her hair, she purrs a good-bye and continues on her way, gathering her girls to her as she goes.

By the time she reaches the empty compartments, she’s tense and her smile is tight. Rosemary is talking about the scandalous union of a former Slytherin with a Muggleborn, of all things, and she hears them chattering like the birds that nest in her back garden. If Father’s dalliance with his Muggleborn is ever discovered, she’ll lose everything and become a laughingstock amongst her friends. She can hear them hissing ‘Muggle lover’ and delighting in usurping her reign over them.

A movement ahead catches her attention, and her lips curve into a ruthless smile when she sees Myrtle. She keeps walking until she reaches the miserable wretch that helps, unwillingly of course, Olive stay in power. The insults fall from her tongue easily, striking home with each syllable until Myrtle is near tears. She doesn’t stop until Myrtle pushes past them, dropping her books and stumbling through the corridor as if a pack of wild dogs is after her.

Olive looks at the laughing faces surrounding her and smiles smugly before she turns and continues on her way, knowing that they’re still following her.

End


End file.
